This is an application for the alteration and renovation of laboratories and core facilities that are urgently needed for the COBRE Center for Protein Structure and Function (CPSF) at the UA. The CPSF was established in October 2000 with (P20 RR15569-01). Protein structure and function is a central biomedical research area that has great potential for leading to improvements in human health. The Center supports five multidisciplinary, collaborative research projects involving eight junior faculty and six new faculty who receive direct National Institutes of Health (NIH) COBRE research support, and nine senior faculty who provide expertise in a broad range of techniques needed to study protein structure and function. All five research projects involve a multidisciplinary, collaborative approach to obtaining a better understanding of the structure and function of biomedically important proteins. Project 1 focuses on protein folding and orientation within membranes, as well as peptide transport via ABC-type permeases. Applications include a better understanding of Clostridium infections and development of anti-Clostridium drugs. Project 2 involves the development of new families of specific protein inhibitors as candidates for new drugs. Current targets include nucleic acid analogues that can bind to the NS3 helicase of the hepatitis C virus. Project 3 explores new approaches to determining the structures of signal recognition particles, which facilitate protein targeting. Project 4 focuses on new experimental and theoretical approaches to understanding the principles governing protein folding. Project 5 utilizes powerful new rapid kinetics techniques to obtain a better understanding of energy coupling mechanisms in oxidative phosphorylation. The Center provides the junior investigators with the support and mentoring necessary to develop nationally competitive, NIH-supported biomedical research careers. The specific aims of this supplemental application are the alteration and renovation of rooms currently used for teaching activities. The room would be converted into four new research laboratories needed for the Center in the following areas: 1) protein preparation, protein folding, drug design, and membrane protein Interaction.